


Stay Together

by squish_lord



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, twopaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squish_lord/pseuds/squish_lord
Summary: Topaz and Topaz have been on edge ever since they attacked Aquamarine. While the little blue Gem has kept her word so far and hasn't reported the attack, the two have been extremely careful around her, but it comes at cost. They can't do as much as they used to, talk to each other, Fuse, be there for each other; it's almost torturous.But no matter what, they have to stay together. They don't know what they'd do without each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's the problem with you Fusions," Aquamarine had said. "Sooner or later, you all become... _sentimental_."

That had been weighing on the Topazes' minds for a while now, ever since they'd assaulted Aquamarine while Fused and freed the two humans- well, one human and the supposed Rose Quartz. Aquamarine had been faithful in her promise so far and hadn't reported it, but for all they knew, it'd been a lie. Aquamarine was neither kind nor good, that much they did know. 

They tried not to think about it, and kept going on their missions with her, but hesitated every time Fusion was necessary. They would always look to Aquamarine just to be sure, silently asking for permission. They didn't want to get in trouble again, or make her mad with how they looked being Fused. 

They hardly looked at each other anymore, only on the very rare occasion, putting most of their efforts into keeping their faces dull and void of emotion. They must have been doing a good job because no one mentioned anything out of the ordinary, which was good; or maybe no one mentioned anything because they looked emotional and would probably report it. But when nothing happened, it seemed the latter was more likely. 

They'd just finished a new mission with Aquamarine, and the engine was having trouble again, so the tiny blue Gem sent on the the Topazes down to inspect and fix it if necessary. Habitually, the other Topaz tried to follow, but when Aquamarine gave her a curious look, she stopped and returns to her post while the other one head below deck. 

When they land back on Homeworld, they have a moment alone in the ship while Aquamarine goes and reports to the Diamonds. Even though she knows she shouldn't, Topaz heads below deck and finds Topaz, still working the controls, trying to figure out what's wrong with the ship. Topaz picks her head up and sees Topaz, and the two stare at each other for a long moment before tightly embracing one another. They were shaking and crying a little; they hadn't really had any time to do even this since they brought back Rose Quartz.

They looked at each other for a long moment, sadness in their brown eyes. Neither of them spoke, but they didn't really need to. Everything could be explained by the way they looked at each other. They were scared, terrified even. The uncertainty of whether or not Aquamarine was going to keep true to her word and not report the assault, the fear of being separated forever, the loneliness, at possibly not being able to Fuse comfortably ever again... it was all terrifying. 

And yet, they had to carry on. Had to pretend they were fine, had to keep going on more and more miserable missions, with the uneasiness in the air heavier than anything in the known universe. 

In a way, Aquamarine keeping her mouth shut was it's own form of torture. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while before they had a quick moment alone again. They talked only through looks, like the usually did. 

_We can't keep going like this._

_I know._

_We have to get away._

_Where can we go? If we do anything else out of line..._

_I know._

_What can we do?_

_I don't know._

_I don't want to lose you._

_I don't want to lose you either. But  I want to be with you._  

"Topaz! Where are you two?" Aquamarine's annoying voice asked. 

And so they stepped out, one at a time, feeling more hopeless than before. 

They wanted to get  away from Homeworld, now more than ever, but they were afraid that their superiors would send other Gems to retrieve them like they themselves had done so many times before. And if they were caught, they would be taken to the Diamonds. And Shattered. And that was the last thing they wanted for each other, but they knew they couldn't just continue on like this forever. What did one of the humans say when they were on Earth? 

Everyone has a breaking point. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Were you two briefed on the mission?" Aquamarine asked. She sounded more terse today than usual When she didn't get an immediate response- not like the Topazes were give much of an opportunity to respond in the first place- she continued. "Apparently, there were some hideous Off Colors hiding somewhere on Homeworld and they managed to steal an important ship, the Sun Incinerator. I can't wait to see how the Diamonds handle the Emerald that was dumb enough to let that happen!" 

The Topazes looked over at each other for the briefest moment, hoping Aquamarine didn't turn back to see what they were doing; she usually didn't, but they couldn't really help it at this point. They were scared to do anything besides what they were ordered to do; everything else seemed like a risk. 

"And the Citrines guarding the ship, too! How do they not recognize a bunch of Off Colors? Three of them are so obvious, two cross-Fusions and a deformed Rutile, how could they not tell? Well, anyway, they're being led by one of the humans we brought back. They mist have escaped with Rose when she fled her trial. How in the cosmos did that thing manage to get by and make itself captain of that horrendous crew?" 

Still, the Topazes said nothing. Aquamarine was one of those Gem elites who was particularly opinionated, preferring to talk at others rather than talk to them. I must have been fate that she be paired with a couple of silent, stoic soldiers like them. 

"Well, it doesn't matter, we have our orders, better go and follow them." the tiny blue Gem finished, flying into the ship that the Topazes remember one of the humans- specifically the one that escaped with Rose- had called it a "giant black Hershey's kiss." Whatever that was. 

They filed in and took off with Aquamarine sitting above them, swinging her little foot back and forth and fiddling with her little wand like she typically did. 

"You two should talk more," she said, "it'd make these missions less boring." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if this is kinda short, I'm still trying to get a feel for writing on here. Also, thanks to those of you who left kudos, you guys are so sweet, thanks a bunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Jungle Moon, but this time, it's only Aquamarine and Topaz.

The journey in the ship to the rogue crew's last known location felt longer than it actually was. No one on board looked at or spoke to each other. If something came up on the screen, one of the Topazes would get up silently and take care of it depending on who happened to be closest. There was no movement or conversation, only the sounds of the engine humming and Aquamarine's occasional bored sighs. 

They'd been tracking the Off Colors and this "Lars of the Stars" character for a while now, and had no results thus far. The latest reports had shown that the Sun Incinerator had had some engine problems, but they were able to repair and get away. There was also some form of activity from a long inactive colony of Yellow Diamond's. This probably happened when an unofficial pod from the Incinerator had been deployed and crash-landed on the colony's moon. 

The Topazes had been allowed to Fuse for the sake of getting Aquamarine to the rundown Diamond Base safely, and while it felt great to be allowed to Fuse again for an extended period of time, Topaz knew it was only a matter of time before they had to unFuse and go back to dealing with all the anxiety and fear over how they looked and whether or not Aquamarine was going to keep her promise. 

_We could do it._

_We could, but remember what happened last time?_

_I know._

_They'll find us eventually, you know that._

_I know, but is being unFused and constantly worrying worth it? I can't even_ look _at you without feeling Aquamarine might report it._

_I know, but we can't just..._

" _Topaz! We're done here,_ " Aquamarine said, floating down from the upper level of the Base. She was the only one who could get up there and past the damage because of her wings. "That old Era 1 technology, useless... that base should've been destroyed when the colony died," she muttered to herself, "but, we have the information we need for now. Let's head back to the ship." 

~~~~~~~ 

They were almost there and the Topazes were dreading the idea of unFusing. If only they could stay together for a little while longer, or more than that...

_We have a chance. She wouldn't suspect it right now._

_But she'd be suspecting it regardless, we can't._

_Topaz..._

A loud rumbling noise interrupted her mental conversation, followed by the ground shaking, only though Topaz was the only one who felt it. 

"What was that?" Aquamarine asked, small eyes wide and looking around frantically. For the first time, she sounded like she didn't immediately know what was going on or what might happen. 

All of a sudden, a small teal creature with thin arms a single hook-claw on each end, and an orange beak came rolling out of the bushes. It stopped just at Topaz's feet and looked up at her, curious. Topaz bent down and picked it up; the little alien was so small in her enormous hands. 

Aquamarine would've scrunched up her nose at the little alien if she'd had one, and pulled the creature closer to her with her little wand. The little alien didn't look too happy about being caught in the tractor beam. "What is this thing?" she asked. "How's it still around? I thought that all life had been eradicated from this moon and the planet." She tossed the creature back to the ground with a careless little flick of her hand. "Guess the drop troops didn't do as clean a job as they should have," she continued, annoyed as she always was. "Well, no matter, let's just get back..." 

The ground rumbled again and there was that roar from earlier. Over the treeline came a much larger version of the small alien. And it didn't look happy at the sight of Topaz and Aquamarine. 

The tiny blue Gem tried to grab it with her wand, but this bigger alien was too smart for her; it knocked down a tree to block. It then jumped over the fallen tree and went straight for Aquamarine, who zipped out of the line of fire and to a safe distance behind Topaz. 

"Topaz! Do something!" she shrieked. 

The Fusion summoned her weapon and started fighting the alien, which wasn't easy. Even though she was a big and bulky Fusion among Gemkind, this alien was still massive and hard to fight. 

Even with the bigger adversary, Topaz managed to knock it far enough away where it gave up and trudge back into the trees. 

"Disgusting organic life," Aquamarine spat as she took the lead again. "C'mon, we're done here. Let's get off this cursed moon before any more organics decide to get in our way." 

Topaz followed, silently, stoically, like always. Back to talking mentally. 

_We had a chance._

_We did._

_I should've... we should've..._

_It's done. Let's just go back to the ship_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3!!! Sorry this one took a little longer getting out, I started classes a little bit ago, and I've been working through some stuff with finances and stuff like that so... yeah. 
> 
> Also, thank you to all the people who've left kudos and left nice comments so far on this story, it really means a lot to me to see them. 
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too (again, sorry it's out later, it might be like this for a while, idk) and thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine gets her comeuppance... finally

It hadn’t been much since the Diamond Base, but it didn’t need to be much for the Topazes to want to Fuse again. They’d gone for so long without it, and now that they’d been allowed to for a while, they wanted more. What did the humans call this?

An addiction.

Aquamarine had been the main source of conversation during this second leg of the journey, and she sounded more bored than ever.

“I heard that there were some other Fusions in this little group of Off Colors,” she said, swinging her little foot. “Bet you’d fit right in, wouldn’t you?” She cackled at her own joke, but didn’t get any response. Joking about being Off Color wasn’t something you did with too many others around back on Homeworld. Some Gems learned that lesson the hard way.

In any event, even though it was a joke, it wasn’t exactly a nice one, and Topaz just knew Topaz had been put off by it. Not like there was anything either of them could do about it, though.

“Approaching the Sun Incinerator, we’ll be in their vicinity shortly,” Topaz said.

“Ugh, finally,” Aquamarine said, sitting up in her chair. “One of you, make yourself useful and prepare to make contact.”

“What if this isn’t a good idea?”

Aquamarine and Topaz froze. Topaz had just shown the one thing Aquamarine absolutely couldn’t stand: doubt.

“Pardon me?” the tiny blue Gem asked through gritted teeth.

“I-I’m just saying… they have more numbers than we do. And t-they’re in the Sun Incinerator, of all ships… that could out-race us and blast us to bits. Shouldn’t we have requested backup by now, knowing what they’re capable of and how many there are?”

“What does it matter how many there are and what they’re capable of?” Aquamarine snarled, fluttering down and getting in Topaz’s face. “Their capabilities doesn’t matter. You two are the main muscle of this entire operation, and they’re a bunch of Off Colors and a stupid, disgusting human!”

Silence hung there for a long moment.

“If you doubt the orders of our Diamonds ever again, I’ll report you and have you replaced with someone more obedient. Do I make myself clear?”

“A-as crystal…” Topaz whimpered, shaking slightly.

“Good,” Aquamarine said. “Now, prepare to make contact.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

They’d caught up with the Sun Incinerator, and the Topazes established contact with the ship and crew. Aquamarine wasn’t kidding, there were two other Fusions on board; a giant one that looked similar to what humans called a “caterpillar” and another one, but it still looked really abnormal by Homeworld standards. Even the Fusions they fought on Earth didn’t look anything like these two.

“Oh great, not you again,” the human said when he saw Aquamarine.

The Topazes hazarded a glance at each other. 

_Do you remember him being pink before?_

_No, do you?_

_No. What do you think happened?_

_I don’t know_.

Aquamarine launched into one of her usual Homeworld tirades about how the Off Colors would be brought before the Diamonds and Shattered, and how the human would be sent off to the Human Zoo in Earth’s star system once he was detained.

Topaz and Topaz tried to look disinterested in the whole thing, but they couldn’t help but feel sorry for the human and these Off Colors. They knew what was in store for them; they’d been faced with- no, they were still facing the same threats. Separation and Shattering.

“Wait, I know you two,” the human said. The Topazes finally looked up at him, a glimmer of familiarity in his eyes. “You two tried to rescue me and Steven!”

The Topazes could tell that Aquamarine was getting angry that her speech had been interrupted.

“I can’t believe you’re still alive! I thought those two giant ladies would’ve done something horrible to you. Especially the big yellow lady, she was really temperamental.”

“How _**dare**_ you insult a Diamond like that!” Aquamarine shrieked. “You’ll pay for that, you filthy organic!”

But the human ignored Aquamarine altogether and kept talking to the Topazes. “Why did you guys go along with the little angry blueberry here? You guys are stronger than her with just one of you. That and she’s… horrible. Why are you still working with her?”

The Topazes didn’t respond; they knew better than to get all friendly with the human, even if they felt bad for him and still wanted to help him deep down. 

“LISTEN TO ME!” Aquamarine screamed. “It’s the end of the line for you! Surrender while you still can! You despicable scum. Defects, a human and- Fusions… you all sicken me, you’re disgusting and if it were up to me, none of you would even exist. Just look at you!” she said, looking at the largest Fusion. “What an ugly thing you are! What could you possibly have to gain from being such a hideous amalgamation!?”

Everyone was silent after Aquamarine’s outburst. Even the Topazes were looking at her with darkened eyes.

The little blue Gem smiled after a moment. “Ha! Nothing to say? Well, that’s good, you should start hearing more of that the closer we get to Homeworld. The Diamonds won’t hear any…”

She saw the Incinerator’s motley crew suddenly change in expression and a light being reflected in the screen, then replaced by a large shadow.

Suddenly, a huge hand grabbed Aquamarine and began to squeeze. Hard.

“Topaz… what’re you d-doing?!” the little blue Gem choked. “Remember… our deal…?”

“The deal that only really benefited you?” Topaz asked. “Yeah, I remember. And I don’t care.”

“What’re you going to do? You’ll never… be able to return…”

“I don’t care where I go, so long as I stay together.”

With that, Topaz squeezed a little harder and Aquamarine’s physical form disappeared in a puff of dust and smoke. When she opened her palm, a gold-yellow Bubble formed around the droplet-shaped gemstone.

That was when the smallest of the Off Colors, a Padparadscha Sapphire, spoke up.

“I predict Topaz will do the right thing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long getting out!!!! School and work have been a hassle lately and I'm also helping to take care of a family member, so I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with this, guys, I really appreciate it. And I hope you enjoyed this one, it's probably my favorite out of all the ones I've written for this story. 
> 
> And thanks again for reading and being patient


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz joins the Off Colors and head for Earth.

The Sun Incinerator and the Topaz’s ship docked on a nearby planet. It was another colony, in the beginning of operation, and Topaz was able to commandeer some supplies the Incinerator needed with her status.

“So, where are you going to go?” the human, Lars, asked as they watched the Off- the other Gems- go about making repairs to the larger ship. “What are you gonna do with the blue butterfly?”

Topaz smiled. “I don’t know. I have a ship, and I can warp. I’ll be able to get around ok, and I can hold off a lot on my own.”

“But why not come with us?” Lars asked. “I’m sure Steven would be happy to see you.”

“I don’t think I’ll be a good sight to see on Earth,” Topaz said. “Remember, I abducted you and your friends.”

“But you were under orders and working with Periwinkle Pixie,” Lars explained. “Look, they won’t be mad at you forever, I know they won’t. They’re all too nice… except maybe that Onion kid.”

A small silence filled the space between them.

“You were the only one to call Aquamarine horrible. Why?” Topaz asked.

Lars took a moment to answer. “She kinda reminded me of… me. I took a lot of people for granted before I was abducted, even someone close to me.” he paused. “I just hope she can forgive me for not helping her when she needed it.”

Topaz remembered who he was talking about; the human girl with the pale yellow hair. “If you’re both friends with this Steven guy, I think you’ll both be alright.”

“You think so?”

Topaz smiled and nodded.

Lars smiled back. “I don’t really get all of this Fusion stuff yet, but you guys are like Rhodonite and Fluorite. You’re happy together. And if Steven thinks you’re safe on Earth, then why not come with us?”

Topaz looked over at the two other Fusions. They did look happy, even though Rhodonite looked a bit skittish. And the Rutile twins were happy too, despite their physical form. “Maybe Earth would be the best place for us- for me.” she said. “Ok, I’ll go.”

Lars patted her on the back. “Good.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Topaz was sent ahead in her ship to deter the presence of any other Homeworld ship that might have been tracking the Sun Incinerator. It seemed to work relatively well and before they knew it, they were in Earth’s solar system again.

“There she is, crew,” Topaz heard Lars say over the intercom, “Earth.”

Topaz smiled.

Here they could start over. Here they wouldn’t have to worry about being seperated.

Here, they could stay together. Forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is this final chapter of this little short story. Thanks to everyone who read and left comments and kudos, it means a lot to me, especially since this is my first story on here. 
> 
> Thanks again so much and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, I'm new to writing on here


End file.
